


Sunflower

by Dav_e_y



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, Jasper lives au, M/M, Wood Scout!Jasper, it takes place before Campbell got arrested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dav_e_y/pseuds/Dav_e_y
Summary: Instead of staying with Camp Camp after Campbell did practically nothing when one of his campers gets almost mauled by a bear, Jasper leaves. He finds solace in the Wood Scouts. He builds up his physique as well as his mental strength and never looks back at the wretched camp across the lake. One night, however, shifts his whole world view, much to Jaspers dismay.





	Sunflower

Jasper sat at the end of the dock, breathing in the night air. The crickets were chirping and the moon illuminated the lake in a soft glow. 

Peaceful. It was the only time Jasper felt truly relaxed. 

Around a half hour of calmness, Jasper heard a boat gently rowing across the lake, rippling the once flat surface. He took a deep breath and frowned at the offending noise. If it was one of the kids, everyone was going to suffer the consequences. He was already coming up with appropriate punishments when he peered closer to the small wooden boat. 

The figure on the boat definitely wasn't one of the campers. They had an adult frame, but none that he was familiar with. He looked around before standing to his feet. 

It looked like the guy was reaching for something in the water.  
"Hey!" Was all he managed to get out before the figure attempted to catch himself before making a big splash into the lake. Shit.

___

Max had gone too far this time. Honestly, stealing his guitar was one thing. He had been searching for it all day and he was just going to give up and go to bed. "I DEFINITELY didn't tie that stupid thing to a buoy and throw it out into the lake this morning. Definitely didn't do that." Max had commented before walking to his tent for the night. 

It was nearly 1 am and he decided that it would be better to do this when everyone was sleeping rather than trying to schedule things around it. Suspiciously, he couldn't find a single life jacket. He worried his lip between his teeth before carefully getting onto the boat. 

David huffed before rowing toward the middle of the lake. Surely a bright orange buoy would be easy to find. After about 15 minutes he started to get frustrated. Maybe Max made the whole thing up. 

Just then, he caught something in the corner of his eye. 

David smiled brightly before rowing toward the buoy. It was so close. He reached over the edge of the boat as carefully as he could, trying to balance it as best as he could and-

"Hey!" His whole body jolted and he went face first into the freezing lake, boat flipping over with him.

The icy, cold water was a shock to his system. His whole body went ridged as he was enveloped into the unforgiving water. By the time he registered what happened, he was deep below the lakes surface. He tried swimming back to the top, but his limbs felt heavy and his lungs were begging for air. Things were getting darker and he finally gave in, breathing water, making his lungs burn. David was just giving up hope when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and started pulling him to the surface. He let his body relax as he started to pass out.

The next thing that he registered was someone’s warm lips were pressed up against his own, and that same someone’s hands were trying to pump the water out of his lungs. David gasped, leaning to the side, retching the water forcibly out of his lungs. His hearing returned slowly. Everything was muffled and faint, and what little he could make out was barely audible over his coughing. “Hey! Can you hear me? Sir? Are you okay? Let me know if you can hear me." 

David's sight returned to him gradually. He looked up at his rescuer, eyes bleary. He had medium length, dirty blonde hair, a scruffy beard, and light blue eyes... Something about his eyes felt so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

He didn't realize he was staring until the man above him cleared his throat, looking away for a second before turning his gaze back at him."Oh! Yes, I ,um, I can hear you." David gave a small smile and continued to look up at the man. He knew that he knew this guy from somewhere. 

"Excellent. My names Jasper. What were you doing on the lake?" Jasper.... _Jasper_. The name sent memories flooding back into David's mind, like a freight train.

"Jasper!"

"Yes... Jasper. Are you o-" Suddenly, he felt arms wrap tightly around him and his whole body went ridged. "Jasper!! It's been so long!" He was still in the same spot on the ground when the other man pulled away and smiled, hand lingering on his arm for a moment. "It's me! David!" Jasper studied his face, his flaming red hair, and his clothes. "Davey?" He gave a small smile, continuing to examine him. Was he wearing the same vest from when they were kids? "I didn't recognize you without a scowl."

David flushed and chuckled a bit at that, looking away from him. "Yeah, well.. I guess we've both changed quite a-" Suddenly, the cold finally caught up with him and he started shivering, a cold breeze hitting the both of them. "Maybe we should catch up later when you're feeling better. Can you walk?" David nodded before attempting to stand. As soon as he did, however, it felt as if he was 1,000 lbs heavier and he collapsed back onto the ground. "I g-guess n-not." He said, wrapping arms around himself.

In one easy motion, Jasper lifted David from the ground and headed toward his cabin. "That's okay, you can stay in my cabin until the morning." David easily pressed into Jasper, clinging to the warmth he seemed to radiate.When he felt David shift around, he instinctually wrapped his arms around him alittle tighter. He didn't know if it was the fact that he rediscovered his friend from his childhood that he was sure he was never going to see again or the thought that he had almost just lost him... or something else, but his heart had a dull ache as he carried David. He quickly tried to push it aside as he picked up his pace.

While walking to the cabin, Jasper looked down at the man in his arms. That uniform.. was he wearing the Camp Campbell uniform still? No. He couldn't be. Fucking _Davey_? Still at that God forsaken camp? There was no way in Hell. If anything, he figured Davey was headed for Juvie. But.. why else would he be at the lake at 1:30 in the morning? He gave a huff as made it to the door of his cabin. 

Bringing them both inside, he gently placed David onto his twin sized bed. "Here." He said simply, reaching into the drawer on his bed side. He handed over a pink pair of pajama bottoms with blue, purple, and yellow triangles plastered all over them and a plain black t-shirt. "They might be alittle too big for you, but they're alot dryer than your clothes." He grabbed an extra blanket and dropped it on the bed. "We can talk all you want on the ride back to... your camp." Jasper couldn't even bring himself to say the camp out loud. Though it had been YEARS since he had anything to do with that place, it still filled him with such an aggressive rage that he had to take a second to collect himself. 

After a breath, he spoke again. "Right now just rest. You went through alot tonight." He was just going to leave the cabin when he stopped and turned toward David. "But before you go to sleep... you never answered me. Why were you in the lake this late at night?" David was already stripping off his wet t-shirt and vest, folding them before putting them on the floor of the cabin. "I was-" He yawned. "Trying to get my guitar.. it's tied to a buoy." Jasper was confused as to how that would happen, but he knew that the other needed to finish changing, so with a quick nod, he left the cabin to give the other man privacy.

Jasper made his way back to the lake. His guitar.... tied to a buoy? He shook his head as he reached the edge of the lake. Luckily, he found it fairly close to land. Since he hadn't changed yet, he quickly walked into the water and grabbed the bright orange buoy. It was much lighter than he was expecting. When he pulled it up, he was surprised to find that the string was not attached to a guitar, but a glass bottle. Examining it for a second, he found that it was filled with sand and a small piece of paper. 

Hesitantly, he uncorked the bottle and pulled out the strip of paper. His eyes strained to read it with nothing but the moonlight. Once his eyes adjusted, though, it was clear as day what it said.

" **Get Fucked.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, dude. I have no idea what I'm doing. Please leave a comment, whether it be constructive criticism or just saying hello (:


End file.
